White Flag
by acedanzer14
Summary: Summer starts Brown, but things aren't the way she thought they would be. People are different in Providence, and what happens when she meets Seth for the first time? CHAPTER 4 IS NOW UP! AU SS
1. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Here's a new story for you guys! I'm gonna be working on this while I'm sorting out ideas for Read My Mind. Hope you like it. **

She wasn't exactly sure why she applied to Brown; she just knew that she had made the right decision. She was finally going to be free from the Newport "bubble," and free to become her own true self—whoever that was. Sometimes, when she would pack her room away, she would wonder what would happen if she had just followed in her friend's footsteps and gone to USC. It was a safe bet, she knew she would have friends there, but she wanted to find out if there was more to Summer Roberts than Jimmy Choo's and big boobs.

No one at Harbor expected Summer to get into Brown, not even Summer herself. But, fate stepped in that one day when she got her SAT scores back. According to the consular, she had one of the highest scores in the school—if not the state. Then she knew that she was destined for bigger things, bigger than becoming a woman with a giant 6 carat diamond on her finger. After that day, she began to file applications for schools such as Brown, Harvard, and Yale. But something about Brown stuck her. First it was located just a hop, skip, and a jump away from New York, where she could do some major shopping. And second, she loved the atmosphere of it.

She quickly took one last look at the purple room that served some great memories over the last eighteen years of her life. She had her first kiss here, with her then boyfriend Zach, and she had many sleepovers with her very best friend, Marissa. Marissa and she would sometimes stay up all night discussing their various boy problems and ranting about how Zach could not ever call Summer. She was going to miss that room, it held a lot of memories for her. It was now empty, the only thing that remained was the single box she finished packing that stood solidly at her feet.

She took one last look at the room. Her dorm at Brown would be nothing like this. There would be no purple walls or cute, fluffy towels in the bathroom. She would have to share a bathroom with all the other people on her floor. When Summer first heard the news, the only thing that she knew to say way "eww!" She picked up the final box and brought it down the stairs with her to where her father and Marissa were waiting for her. She gave each of them a small smile, but her sadness couldn't be masked by fake happiness. In less than two hours she would be boarding a plane to begin a whole other life; it would be totally different than anything she ever experienced before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ride to the small Orange County airport was quiet, to say the least. Summer wanted to cry, but she didn't want to in front of Marissa. She knew that if she cried, Marissa would bawl, and she wouldn't be able to hear a word out of her mouth. Summer looked out the window and saw the palms that dotted along the highway; she had read in books that Rhode Island didn't have palms, just giant masses of huge green trees.

Once they arrived at the airport, Summer placed her bags at the baggage claim, and proceeded to walked towards her flight terminal. She checked her very expensive Tiffany's watch, the plane would be boarding any second now. She looked back and forth from Marissa to her father; she couldn't believe that she was actually branching out from Newport Beach.

"Excuse me everyone," a woman's voice came over the intercom ", Flight 382 is now boarding for Providence."

"Well," her father turned to her ", I guess this is it."

Summer faced her father and gave him a hug. She didn't know when she would be back to Newport, so she didn't know how long she would go without one of Dr. Roberts hugs. Tears started to form in her eyes; she couldn't believe that she was actually doing this.

"I love you sweetheart," he said still holding her tightly.

"Love you too Dad," she said pulling away from him and wiping a tear from her eye.

Summer then turned to her best friend; she knew saying goodbye to her would be one of the hardest things to do. Tears started to pour from Summer's eyes, she couldn't control herself, she didn't know what she would do without Marissa.

"Oh my God, Coop, I can't believe I'm leaving you," she said quickly leaning forward to give her a long, tight hug.

"You have to do it Sum. Just promise me that you'll call me at least once a day to fill me in on your exclusive Ivy League life. People at USC don't get to experience those kinds of things. Hey maybe you could join the ruby team or something…" she trailed off. She was trying to lighten the mood, but it only seemed to make things worse.

"Coop, you know I'm not very athletic. Sixth grade, a football hit me in the nose exactly like in that episode of 'The Brady Bunch.' People called me Marsha for a week, which actually wasn't so bad since, well; everyone did always like Marsha."

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha," Marissa laughed. "Hey, remember that time when we stayed at your house and watched, like, twenty episodes of the 'Brandy Bunch?"

"Yeah, and we were into Davy Jones for like a week. We printed out old posters of him and hung them on our wall!"

"Final boarding call for Flight 382 to Providence," the same woman came over the intercom.

"Coop, I'm going to miss you so much! I promise to call you everyday and tell you all about how boring life is at Brown while you tell me about your exciting life at USC," her smile quickly began to fade to a frown.

"Summer, trust me, nothing is going to be exciting without you," she said as she pushed a golden-brown streak of hair behind her ears.

"Ditto," she said as she once more pulled Marissa into a tight hug ", I love you so much, and whatever you do, never forget about me."

"Trust me Sum, that's impossible."

She immediately turned on her Manolo's and made her way down towards the ticket counter. She turned back around and mouthed an "I love you" to her father and best friend. And with that, she was off, ready to embark on a new life.

- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The ride from Newport to Providence was uncomfortable and nerve-racking for Summer. The entire time she just kept tossing and turning thinking about how much life would be different once she landed in Rhode Island. She had heard stories from some of her friends that had visited the East coast, that everyone there had different noses.

She watched out the window as the landscape began to change drastically. The palms and the sea turned into desert. Then the desert began to turn into forests, and so on. It was all so different for Summer. Just that weekend, she had bought a coat. A coat! That was the first time in her entire existence that she owned a coat. She loved it though, it was a beautiful white Marc Jacobs coat, and it looked very "Ivy League."

Summer stopped watching the changing landscape, and began to focus on the kid that was sitting in front of her. Every so often he would turn around and make a funny face at her, it was cute at first, but it rapidly turned annoying. Instead of making it a big deal, she closed her eyes and hoped that when she woke up, she would be in Providence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Excuse me, miss, could you please move?" an older woman asked to Summer.

Summer groggily opened her eyes. She at first did not recognize where she was and she began to panic, she didn't remember any of this. Then she remembered falling asleep on the plane. Apparently, the plane had landed and one of the stewardesses was trying to get her off the plane.

"I'm sorry, I didn't remember falling asleep," she said planting the cutest smile she could muster on her face.

"Miss, could you please just get off the plane?" she said raising one eyebrow. This woman had obliviously never been to the west coast, she had wrinkles! Summer knew that her father could fill those lines in with Botox in no time.

Summer grabbed her bag, and made her way out of her seat. She gave the woman one quick smile before exiting the plane. Already, she wasn't enjoying Providence, the people and the weather was cold.

She made her way slowly through the airport. Everything around her was so new, even the airport was different. It seemed darker, more intimidating. She wondered if Brown would be the same. If the name was any indication, she expected it to be very, well, brown.

She walked out of the airport and immediately hailed a cab. She climbed into the backseat and told the driver where she was going. She watched the different trees that dotted the highway, they definitely weren't palms. The sun didn't shine as bright here as it did in California; everything about the east seemed darker. She looked out the window as she saw a lot of college-aged students all hanging out at coffee shops. People didn't hang out at coffee shops in Newport; they usually partied or went to the beach.

The driver stopped at gates that marked the entrance to Brown University. She gave him her money and grabbed the suitcases out of the trunk. Her father had told her that all the things she boxed would be delivered soon, so she'd have to make due with what her suitcases held. She soon found that she was way in over her head trying to roll three huge suitcases by herself to her dormitory. She scanned the crowd of students trying to see if there were any cute guys that she could charm into rolling one, who knows, maybe she'd get a date out of it?

She spotted a tall blonde boy talking to a group of kids. She figured he was obviously from the East coast, judging from his Abercrombie model looks. She walked up to the group making sure that her cute strapless orange dress was free of wrinkles. She looked around for a moment, and noticed that most everyone was wearing dark, subdued colors. Summer definitely stuck out like a sore thumb, anyone could easily tell that she wasn't from the east coast. She walked up towards the guy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could maybe help me roll one of my suitcases to my dorm? I'm new and from Newport so I really don't know my way around, " she said while twisting her fingers and bouncing on her heels.

The guy cocked an eyebrow and looked at her with a puzzled look. He then continued with his interrogation by crossing his arms. "So you think that I would want to drop what I'm doing to help you carry your suitcase."

"Maybe?" she asked with one of her signature smiles planted on her face.

"Well, the answer is no, I don't want to help you carry you suitcase to the dorm. I'm actually in the middle of a very important discussion. So my suggestion to you," he cleared his throat ", is to pack lighter next time when you come back from California."

She was stunned. Someone had actually turned down one of her smiles, no one ever turned down one of those. A tear started to form in one of her eyes; she didn't understand why everyone here was so mean. But, then she remembered that if a kid from the east had gone to USC, she would have probably been mean to him too. Summer for once in her life was an outsider. She turned back around to have one final look at the guy.

"Looks like Malibu Barbie needs to go back to the dream house!" he said loud, making sure that Summer could here.

Brown was going to be the longest four years of her life.

**Continue Y/N? **


	2. The Brown Variations

Summer had managed to find her way to the dormitory, and she may have earned a hernia along the way. Over packing was her strong point, but carrying the suitcases was not one. Along the way to her dorm the students were giving her the strangest looks; Summer definitely was out of place. From what she could hear from the student's conversations, even her name was out of place. Everyone was named Charles, Eleanor, Vivian, or Warrington. Anyone who was named that in California would have immediately been made fun of, so it would come no surprise to Summer when her name would become the topic of conversation. People raised in California had happy, light names, and apparently people in Rhode Island were named after people who died a hundred years ago.

Once she reached the entrance to the dorm, she found that it was exactly as she imagined. The dorm was covered in brown bricks and had ivy growing up the side. It was exactly what she thought an Ivy League dorm would look like. She smiled for the first time since the airport, she had finally arrived. She was now officially a Brown University student. She straightened her back more and pranced into the entrance of the building. As she was walking she noticed the students giving her funny looks, maybe she shouldn't have packed so many bright colored clothes, and she would definitely stick out for a while.

She walked into the building and noticed all the students congregating in the lounge. This was how Summer pictured college; she thought maybe there would be some sort of clam bake later. Marissa told her that people on the East Coast loved clams and any kind of shellfish. She looked back and forth trying to find an elevator to carry her things up to her room. She didn't see one, so she figured one of the prospective students would know where one was. She walked into the lounge where she saw a group of chatty girls sitting; maybe she could be friends with them.

"Hey girls!" she said smiling brightly. She wanted them to like her.

The girls looked her over and began to laugh. One girl with terrible bangs and non manicured fingers raised her voice while still chuckling ", Where exactly do you come from?"

"Oh, well, my name is Summer and I'm from Newport Beach in California," she still beamed her 100-watt smile at them.

"Oh," the same girl muttered with a disgusted look ", well maybe you could, like, go find a tanning salon or something, like," she said, mocking Summer's chipper tone.

"I'm just gonna go," Summer replied while hanging her head down.

"If you're gonna go, could you please go back to California? We don't have any room for stupid girls here," she said loudly. The entire student lounge began to erupt into laughter.

The girl continued, but faced the students instead. "It seems like they let just anyone in these days!" The students continued to laugh.

Summer didn't say anything; she just grabbed her suitcases and began to roll them towards the stairs. She sighed one she got to the bottom of the stairs, her room started with a three, she figured that it would be on the third floor. She managed to reach the second floor before having to sit on one of the steps. To Summer, it seemed as if she had been climbing a thousand steps, but in reality she only climbed about twenty. Even as people where walking by her, no one offered to help her; they would just look at her and her suitcases and keep going. Summer was getting easily annoyed at the Brown students; she made a memo that she had to call Marissa later to tell her about her horrible day.

She finally reached the top of the third flight of stairs and made her way down the hallway toward her room. But, as she was walking she noticed that all the doors were numbered with one's instead of threes. Summer was becoming increasingly confused; she thought that the third floor would be numbered with three's. She found a boy sitting by himself reading a copy of _For Whom the Bell Tolls. _She figured maybe he would be nice to her; he didn't seem to have a trace of J.Crew on him.

"Excuse me, but could you please tell me where room 315 is? You see I thought it would be on the third floor, but apparently it's not," she said laughing cutely.

"The rooms in the three hundreds are on the first floor," he mumbled, not taking his eyes of his book.

"You've got to be kidding me! You mean I just dragged three eighty pound suitcases up three flights of stairs for nothing?!" she yelled.

"Looks like it. Can you please leave, I'm trying to finish this chapter," he said raising his eyebrow, still engrossed in his book.

"Fine. Thanks anyway," she groaned, becoming increasingly frustrated with the students.

"I might suggest taking the elevator next time," he mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" she turned around quickly, she could have sworn she heard the word "elevator" leave his lips.

"I didn't say anything, I was merely reading aloud."

"Oh, sorry," she turned back around and grabbed her suitcases.

She walked over to the edge of the stairs and groaned. She didn't want to make the trip again, but she knew that she had to. She sighed and began to wheel her suitcases down the stairs. Once more, no one offered to help her.

Thirty minutes and one suitcase dropping from the stairs later, she finally touched solid ground. Now all she had to do was make her way down the hallway to her new home. She was hoping that her roommate would be nice, or at least acknowledge her existence. She walked down to the end of the hallway and stopped at the door with 315 written on it. She smiled and flipped her hair; she then proceeded to knock on the door.

A girl with a blonde bob answered the door. She was wearing a cable knit sweater over a Ralph Lauren shirt. Every hair on her head was neatly placed and a headband held back her bangs. She showed no emotion when she answered the door, she just left the door open and proceeded back to her bed.

Summer was stunned when she entered the room, it was about half the size of her room back at her house, and Summer had thought that room was too small for just one person. The room was dark and dimly lit, and her bed was just a headboard and a mattress. She completely forgot to pack sheets and a blanket in one of her suitcases. If this girl was anything like the other students, she figured that she wouldn't loan Summer a blanket. Her roommate's side of the room was completely spotless, everything had its place, and nothing was out of place. She hoped that this girl wasn't neurotic, she couldn't live a year with that.

"I'm Claire," the girl said to her from her bed. She didn't look at Summer; she was too busy with what looked to be scrapbooking.

"Summer," she replied.

"Just to let you know, I don't do the whole 'roommates as friends' thing. We don't have to become best buds, all we're doing is sleeping in the same room, got it?"

"Yeah, got it," she replied. Her eyes started to become teary, she hated Brown.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the orientation with my friends. See you later Samantha!" Claire said, exiting the room.

"It's Summer!" she called, but it was no use, Claire didn't care.

Summer grabbed her purse and decided that she was going to have to leave now if she was to make it in time for orientation. She walked down the dormitory hallway to see everyone finding their friends; Summer couldn't say that she had any friends at Brown.

Even if she hated the people at Brown, she didn't hate Brown itself. She loved the architecture of the place, with its big brown buildings and giant oak trees. She walked at a slow pace down the sidewalk, trying to take everything in. In high school she couldn't wait for college, and now that it was here, she couldn't wait for it to end.

She arrived at orientation trying to look as chipper as she possibly could. She took a deep breath and began to walk towards the booth where they were handing out schedules and other things. She fell in line behind a girl with long brown hair, and quite a large ring on her left hand. Summer thought that this girl was way too young to get married, but maybe they got married young here, like in the south.

She finally got to the front of the line where a boy with red hair and freckles gave her a packet. She quickly skimmed though it and found that her schedule would be a lot harder than she expected. Maybe she was in way over her head, it was Brown after all, but she was accepted like everyone else, so there had to be some potential in her. She looked around her trying to find out if there was anyone to mingle with. She never felt so alone, she knew no one here and no one wanted to know her. She whipped out her cell phone and automatically dialed Marissa's number. It rang a few times until Marissa picked up.

"Hey! Sum! I miss you so much," she was slurring; Summer could tell she was drunk.

"Hey," she could hear loud music coming from Marissa's side of the phone ", where are you?"

"Oh, well, there was this freshman orientation party and it kind of escalated into a huge party with more than just freshman. Anyway I met this cute guy, at least I think he's cute, I can't really tell, its dark."

"Oh," Summer's heart sank a little "; I won't keep you then, have fun."

"Hope you're having fun at a clam bake Sum! I'm sure there having one of those!"

Then she could hear the dial tone come over the phone. Marissa had been in school less than a day, and she had already met a guy. Summer had been in school less than a day, and she met no one. It wasn't her fault; it was just that everyone on the east coast was mean and boring. She looked at her watch, and she saw that she needed to go ahead and get to bed if she was to get up early for class in the morning.

At the moment, anywhere in the world would have been better than Brown University.

**Sorry it's kinda short, but it's a filler chapter. Anyway keep reading and reviewing. **


	3. Don't Panic

It was never like Summer to be late, but today was one of those rare exceptions. Of all the days for her to be late, it had to be this one. It was her first actual day at Brown and she wanted to make a good impression by arriving on time, maybe even a little earlier. Just that night, she set her alarm for an hour before she knew she had to leave, that way she would have plenty of time to get ready to look her best. But of course nothing could go Summer's way at Brown. She heard her alarm go off, pressed snooze, and she finally awoke to her roommate shaking her.

"Can you please get up? You're going to be late," Claire shouted at her. Even if she didn't want to be friends with Summer, she didn't want to see her late on her first day.

"Claire, I have, like, ten more minutes to sleep. I pressed snooze so in should be going off any minute now," she groggily said.

"I've been watching you, you've pressed snooze five times, so that adds up to fifty minutes!" Claire was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"No, it's only seven; I have to be in class in an hour…" she trailed off.

"Summer!" she held the clock up to her face.

"See I told you it's only seven," she glanced at the clock ", OH MY GOD it's seven fifty!"

Summer sprung out of her bed and immediately changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She knew she would get looks from all the students since she wasn't wearing Ralph Lauren, but she needed to get to class immediately. She through her hair into a ponytail, and quickly brushed her teeth. She glanced at her face; she didn't have anytime for make-up today. She ran back into the room and grabbed her books; she gave a quick goodbye to Claire before exiting the room.

Summer's legs ran faster than they ever had before. She glanced at her watch to see that she had only five minutes to make it to the other end of the campus. She was probably a sight to see running as fast as she did, she was sure she took out some people along the way. She kept going strait; she let people go around her instead of vice-versa. She was almost there as she glanced at her watch once more; it was two minutes to eight. She saw that the building was in sight, one minute to go.

She reached the door to the building at threw it open, she was sure she knocked out a guy when she did so. She climbed up the stairs, practically out of breath; she stopped on one to catch her breath for a second. Then she realized she needed to move if she was going to get their in time. She reached the door and ran in just as the professor was about the close it.

"Nice of you to join us," he said coldly.

"Sorry I was almost late, I'm Summer Roberts," she held out her hand for him to shake it.

He started at her hand for a second ", Please take a seat Ms. Roberts."

Summer looked up at the giant room to see where she could take a seat. The faces of the Brown students terrified her; they were all scowling at her as she was walking up the stairs to find a seat. The only seat she spotted was on the top row in the very corner, she began to make her way to it.

"I am not here to be your best friend," the professor dryly stated ", I am here to teach you Psychology; I am not here to inspire you. I do not care to know any of your names, although some of you have already broken that rule," he said eyeing Summer.

The room turned around to face Summer. She felt her cheeks becoming pink and hot. She started at the floor. Bumping her way past the students, she finally took her seat.

"Now we can begin," he once again eyed Summer ", I'm sure all of you finished the assignment that I gave to you. Will someone please summarize the reading that I gave to you?"

Hands shot up in the air, he look around the room to see who to call on until he saw a brunette panicking in the corner.

"Since you interrupted us Ms. Roberts, why don't you summarize chapter one of the textbook?"

Summer's face drained completely of color, she had not known of the assignment. "Actually Professor Maddox, I was not aware of any assignment," she tried to say cheerfully.

"Oh, is that right Ms. Roberts? Well then I suggest you don't come back into the classroom until you have finished familiarizing yourself with the chapter," he smirked.

"Wait, excuse me?" she asked confused. Was the teacher actually telling her to leave the room?

"Please leave my classroom until you have completed chapter one. And anyone else who hasn't read it, please leave now," his eyes scanned the room, but no one stood up.

Summer grabbed her books appalled that she was being kicked out of the room. She rolled her eyes as she made her way past the students. The entire room was watching her as she walked down the stairs.

"This is not high school any more, Ms. Roberts. I suggested you try to take Brown seriously.

She placed her hand on the doorknob and thrust the door open. She took one last glace at the professor before storming out the door. She couldn't believe that he had just kicked her out of the classroom for not doing an assignment! She walked down the stairs at a slower face than when she came up; she took deep breaths trying to hold her anger in. she told everyone that she knew that she suffered from rage blackouts, and she defiantly didn't want to have one now.

She walked out of the building and plopped down on one of the many benches that stood in a small courtyard. If she hadn't been so angry, she would have actually thought this place would be pretty. But, at the moment, all she could think about was how much she wanted to go back into the room and give the professor a piece of her mind, but she didn't want to get kicked out. On the other hand maybe getting kicked out of Brown wouldn't be so bad. She sat on the bench rubbing her temples and muttering a few curse words every few seconds. Every so often students would walk by giving her funny looks, but she was used to that now, it didn't bother her anymore.

"Ah, stupid professor," she shifted her voice to mockingly imitate his ", this isn't high school anymore Ms. Roberts. I bet he was a huge nerd in high school anyway, ugh."

"Are you okay?" a voice called from behind her. She figured it was just another student who was going to make fun of her for wearing sweats or something. Then she remembered she was talking to herself, she must have seemed crazy.

She looked up from the ground to see a tall guy standing over her. He was staring at her with a concerned look on his face, every so often wrinkling his brow at the sight of her cursing herself. His brown curls were falling into his face, a sign of a desperate need of a haircut. He smiled for a moment, and Summer saw that the boy had dimples. She'd never known anyone that had dimples before, but she always wanted to know someone with them, she'd thought they were so cute. The boy was wearing a t-shirt that said Brown Rowing on it, dark brown cords, and black converses.

"Can they just kick you out of class like that?" she asked, not caring about who this stranger was.

"I see you must have Maddox," he said with a smile on his face.

"How'd you know?"

"Same thing happened to me my freshman year. I forgot to read one of the chapters, and he of course called on me, then I was sitting on that very bench you are probably cursing under my breath," he laughed.

"So you're not a freshman?"

"Nah, that was a long time ago, I'm actually a senior," he sat down next to her.

"So you're almost out of here," she added.

"Actually I'm gonna go to med school here when I'm done graduating."

"Wow, you must be pretty smart. Regular classes here are insane, but on top of that you're taking, like, extremely hard classes."

He laughed at her comment. "You're obviously not from the east coast are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"A little," he smiled.

"I'm from California, Newport Beach to be exact," she smiled. She missed it back home, she wished she could jump on a plane and fly back that second.

"Can't say I've ever been there, and I've been a lot of places. It sounds nice though."

"It is. But, apparently people here don't like people who weren't born on the east coast."

"Hey, I don't mind. I'm glad you're not from here; everyone here is an exact carbon copy of every other person. You're different and I like that."

"You're the only person that's said that to me; in fact you're the only person who's said anything to me at all."

"It's no problem," he glanced at his watch ", well I should get going if I'm gonna make it to class. It was nice talking to you…"

"Summer," she finished.

"Well that name just sums you up. Anyway, we'll have to meet again sometime. I've gotta run, bye Summer."

She called after him. "Hey, wait a second. What's your name?"

He turned around but continued to walk backwards. "The name is Seth."

He turned back around and continued to walk towards his class. _Finally, _she thought, _someone who's not named Winchester, Charles, or Robert. _


	4. I've Just Seen a Face

If hell was a place on earth, Brown would be it. Summer had been there for almost a week and she already detested it. She hated the people, the teachers, and the weather. Every class she attended, she almost fell asleep in. The teachers were boring, the students were boring, and everything about Brown was boring. She found herself alone on Friday, one of the first Friday's she had ever been alone on, talking to Marisa.

"I just don't understand these people, Coop. They act like they're better than me just because they shop at J.Crew. Excuse me; I shop at Marc Jacobs and Neiman Marcus. I think that's a whole lot better than looking like a preppy slut!" Summer whined into the phone.

"Sum, don't let it get to you. It's probably not as bad as you're making it. Just give them some time to know you and they'll probably wind up falling in love with you," Marissa responded while filing her nails.

"Oh, you would be surprised. There was an elevator, but no one told me that. My room was on the first floor, but no one told me that. Everyone here thinks that they're better than everyone else because their dad is a congressman or something. Whatever."

"Sum, don't let it bother you that much. Anyway, I gotta go. There's a huge party tonight, I can't miss it."

"Fine, I'll just sit in my room alone. Maybe I'll take up scrapbooking. Bye Coop."

"Bye Sum."

Summer removed the phone from her ear and gently set it down. She sighed for a moment before dropping her head on the pillow. She wasn't tired, but she didn't know what else to do. She lay on the bed staring at the wall trying to see what shapes she could make out of the cinderblock walls. So far she made a square and a rectangle. Summer was bored out of her mind, she heard about a party that was a couple of doors down. She knew about it from Claire, who had made her usual Martha Stewart-esque look ever sluttier.

Summer got up from her bed and made her way towards the window to have a look around the courtyard in front of her. She saw all the happy college students who were walking around with red cups in their hands. Most of them were too drunk to walk, but she noticed some of them could retain their balance. She laughed a little at the sight of some of them tumbling to the ground. She never thought in a million years that she would be the ones laughing at all the drunk college students, she though she was supposed to be the drunk college student.

Summer stepped away from the window and went back to lying on her bed. She had a huge Western Civilization test in the morning, but she wasn't in the mood for studying. She looked around her room, basically pleading at her walls for something to happen. She was bored, and Summer Roberts had never been bored in her entire life.

She quickly grabbed her purse and began to make her way towards the various coffee stands that dotted the outside of Brown. She slowly walked out of the building, hoping to take more time to get there. She was willing to do anything to pass the time quickly. She ordered her hot cup of coffee and paid the employee. She made her way to one of the tables and sat down by herself, being by herself was something she had grown accustomed to. She took out her iPod and shoved the earphones into her ears, hoping to drown out the giggles of the sorority girls.

Just as she was starting to listen to song she felt a tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was none other than the guy she had run into earlier at her first day at Brown.

"Can I help you?" she asked the guy, pointing to the earphones lodged in her ears.

"I thought I'd seen you before, and it looks like I'm right. So are you still helpless like you were earlier?" he retorted with a satisfied grin on his face.

"I was never helpless; I simply wanted someone to help me carry my suitcases. But, it was obviously too big of a task for you, it's not my fault that you don't have any upper body strength," she smiled, happy with the comeback she made.

"I have upper body strength. I've played rugby since I was about, let's say, six," he smirked; he wouldn't be able to crack this girl as easily as he thought he would.

"Am I supposed to be impressed? Because you are definitely not doing the job, can you please leave?"

The man did not seem to get her message as he pulled out one of the chairs at the table and sat down. Summer didn't say anything; she merely cocked her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"So I know you're from California, is there anything else I need to know about you?" he asked, his eyes fixed on her.

"Nope," her eyes never left her iPod.

"Ah, I see someone is playing hard to get."

"Or maybe it's that I don't like you. I have to go study, or something. I just have to do anything to get away from you."

"Will it make you feel better if I say that I'm sorry for not helping you carry your suitcase?"

"Maybe, but don't count on it," she smirked, finally looking at him.

"Well, I am sorry for not helping you carry your enormous load of suitcases to your dorm. I was a bit distracted seeing as I was talking to my father. But I apologize for acting like a bastard. Will you please forgive me?"

She rolled her eyes at his plead for forgiveness, "Fine, but one screw up and you are back on my bad side mister."

"So," he eyed her up and down," what exactly is your name, or do you just not have one?"

Her eyes locked with the blonde boy for a moment, "It's Summer."

He held out his hand for her to shake, "Well my name is Winchester, but all my friends for some reason like to call me Che."

"Well, Che, even though we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, it is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, believe me Summer, the pleasure is all mine. But, I have some studying to do, so I will see you around?"

"Sure," she waved her hand and he was off. Something about the way he said "Summer the pleasure is all mine" was fishy. It was like he said it almost with hidden intentions. Just as she placed the earphones gently back in her ears, she felt another happing on her shoulders.

"What!" she snapped as she turned around, only to see Seth behind her.

"Whoa, sorry, obviously you're one of those very angry coffee drinkers," he said with his hands raised in the air.

"No, sorry, I just had a really weird encounter with someone," she said as she took the earphones out of her ears once more.

"I saw," she looked at him ", I wasn't stalking you. I just happened to be paying for my coffee and I just watched the events unfold."

"Oh," she blushed a little from her embarrassment.

"So Che, huh? You better watch out, that guy is bad news."

"Who knows, maybe I need to give him a chance," she looked at Seth as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Just some advice, don't believe everything he tells you, okay?"

She rolled her eyes at his comment," You barley even know me, and you're already concerned for me? That's cute."

"Ah, a lot of girls say that about me. The cute part, I mean. It is both a blessing and a curse," he said as he tried to flatten his mess of curls on his head.

She laughed at his comment. "Well," she looked at her watch, "I better get going. I have an early class plus a test I really need to study for."

She got up to leave, but Seth grabbed her wrist just as she was about to leave, "Wait," he said to her.

He held out his palm and she looked at him with a puzzled glance, "What do you want Seth? I really need to go," she giggled, trying her best to pull away from him.

"Let me see your iPod, you know you can tell a lot about a person by what they're listening to," he asked as she handed it too him.

"The Beatles, huh?" he asked glancing at the screen.

"It felt appropriate," she shrugged.

"So do you ever think of me and sing 'I wanna hold your hand?'"

"Not a chance," she laughed.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place, Where we just met…" he began to sing in an off-pitch tone.

Summer laughed at his singing," So do you sing that about me?"

"All the time," he laughed.

"Well, Seth, I have to go as I told you before. I guess I'll see you when I see you."

"Right back at you," he replied.

He stood in the same spot, holding his cup of coffee, and watching Summer walk away. The entire time he watched her he couldn't help but have a smile on his face. That girl was definitely different than anyone he had ever met.

"…She's just the girl for me, and I want all the world to see we've met," he sung softly under his breath, hoping no one would here him.


End file.
